myveryownfandomcom-20200213-history
TDV: Die Gruft
"Die Gruft", or "The Crypt", is Alfred and Abronsius's adventure in attempting to kill a couple vampires. Partly sung, partly spoken, very fun. "Ein guter Tag" « Translations » "Geil zu sein ist komisch" German lyrics Ab: An so einem Tag Al: An so einem Tag Ab: Erklärte Newton die Physik An so einem Tag Al: An so einem Tag Ab: Schrieb Mozart seine "Nachtmusik" Al: An so einem Tag Ab: Kam mit einem Schlag Kolumbus auf den Eiertrick Al: Und Ikarus dachte, er könnte fliegen Ab: Und Daniel ist die Grube gestiegen Alfred: Wäre es in diesem Keller nur ein wenig heller Folgte ich voll Zuversicht meiner Pflicht Wär' die Gruft nicht so abscheulich Und der Duft nicht greulich Wär' ich unerschütterlich Aber so geb' ich zu: ich fürchte mich! Abronsius: Da unten, da stehen nicht zu übersehen Die Ziele unserer Mission Wie ich es ersehn', hier runter zu gehen Zum Zweck genau'rer Inspektion Al: Was muss jetzt gescheh'n? Ab: Was muss jetzt gescheh'n? Ab&Al: Aktion gemäss der Instruktion Al: Wir sollten es üben und es verschieben! Ab: Dies ist die Stunde! Jetzt oder nie! ''Al: Herr Professor--'' ''Ab: Pssst! Wunderbar, wir klettern jetzt da hinunter.'' ''Al: Was? Da hinunter?'' ''Ab: Selbstverstänlich! Schnustracks. Du zuerst.'' ''Al: Ich?'' ''Ab: Ja.'' ''Al: Aber--'' ''Ab: Tasche!'' ''Al: Tasche.'' ''Ab: Runter!'' ''Al: Runter?'' ''Ab: Runter!'' ''Al: Runter.'' ''Ab: Pssst! Willst du, dass der Bucklige uns hört? Still da unten! Achtung, jetzt komm' ich.'' ''Al: Was? Aber nein, Herr Professor!'' ''Ab: Ich häng' fest. Ja so hilf' mir doch, Junge!'' ''Ab: Aaah! Aber doch nicht so! Ach, so geht es nicht. Du wirst es allein machen müssen.'' ''Al: Allein?'' ''Ab: Ja, stell' dich nicht so an! Du musst ihnen die Herzen durchstossen.'' ''Al: Die Herzen durchstossen? Aber neine, bitte, Professor, alles nur das nicht!'' ''Ab: Sei kein Waschlappen! Öffne die Särge!'' ''Al: Die Särge?'' ''Ab: Denk' an Chagals Tochter. Den Deckel weg!'' ''Ab: Und wer liegt drin?'' ''Al: Seine Exzellenz!'' ''Ab: Gut! Jetzt der andere!'' ''Al: Andere.'' ''Ab: Wer ist es?'' ''Al: Der Sohn!'' ''Ab: Jetzt schnell zur Tasche!'' ''Al: Zur Tasche...'' ''Ab: Nimm den Hammer und einen Pflock raus!'' ''Al: Hammer und Pflock'' ''Ab: Zuerst schnell rauf zum Graf'' ''Al: Zum Grafen'' ''Ab: Jetzt setzt du den Pflock'' ''Al: Zwischen die sechste und die siebente.'' ''Ab: Rippe!'' ''Al: Rippe!'' ''Ab: Richtig, Beeil' dich! Aber doch nicht so! Pass doch auf! Schau hin, du Dummkopf, andersrum. Los jetzt. Eins, zwei, drei! Donnerwetter drei! Drei!'' ''Al: Ich kann das nicht'' ''Ab: Meuterei! Schämst du dich denn gar nicht?'' ''Al: Doch schon, aber ich kann das trotzdem nicht.'' ''Ab: Barmherziger! Es hat keinen Sinn mit dir. Komm' wieder rauf! Sapperlott, alles muss man selber machen!'' Ein Jammer ist das mit der heutigen Jugend, lasch und verweichlicht, kein Mumm mehr in den Knochen. Nicht mehr in der Lage, sich am Riemen zu reissen wenn es ums Ganze geht. Komm' rauf und zieh' mich wieder hoch. Trödel' nicht! Träumst dich ihr wieder, oder was? Glaubst du, es macht Spass, hier ewig zu hängen? Also, eins muss ich dir schon sagen, mein Junge: In der Theorie bist du ja recht brav, aber in der Praxis hapert es noch gewaltig. Ja so hilf mir wenigstens hoch, oh Lümmel! ''Al: Ach Professor.'' ''Ab: Kehrt marsch marsch. Suchen wir halt einen anderen Weg. Du wirst noch viel üben müssen bis du mal in meine Fussstapfen treten kannst. Das war heute eher eine Blamage mit dir. Das muss ich dir leider schon sagen.'' English lyrics Ab: On a day like this Al: On a day like this Ab: Newton gave us modern physics On a day like this Al: On a day like this Ab: Mozart composed his "Nachtmusik" Al: On a day like this Ab: In a single stroke Columbus sailed around the world Al: And Icarus thought that he could fly Ab: And Daniel got out of the lion's den Alfred: If it was only a little bit brighter in this cellar I would do my duty with confidence. If the crypt was not abhorrent, The smell not horrible, I would be strong and steadfast But I must give in: I am too afraid! Abronsius: Do not miss that down below are The objects of our long mission. How I wish to go down there for The purpose of close inspection. Al: What must happen now? Ab: What must happen now? Ab&Al: Deeds according to protocol. Al: We must practice and then move it! Ab: This is the hour! Now or never! ''Al: Mr Professor--'' ''Ab: Pssst! Wonderful -- now we climb down there.'' ''Al: What? Down there?'' ''Ab: Of course. Right away. You first.'' ''Al: Me?'' ''Ab: Yes.'' ''Al: But--'' ''Ab: Bag!'' ''Al: Bag.'' ''Ab: Down!'' ''Al: Down?'' ''Ab: Down!'' ''Al: Down.'' ''Ab: Pssst! Do you want the hunchback hear us? Still down there! Warning, here I come.'' ''Al: What? But no, Professor!'' ''Ab: I'll hang tight. Just help me, boy!'' ''Ab: Aaah! But not so! Oh, it does not work. You'll have to do it alone.'' ''Al: Alone?'' ''Ab: Yes, don't dawdle so! You must stab their hearts.'' ''Al: Stab their hearts? But no, please, Professor, anything but that!'' ''Ab: Don't be a wet blanket! Open the coffins!'' ''Al: The coffins?'' ''Ab: Think of Chagal's daughter. Off with the lid!'' ''Ab: And who lies inside?'' ''Al: His Excellency!'' ''Ab: Good! Now the other!'' ''Al: The other.'' ''Ab: Who is it?'' ''Al: The son!'' ''Ab: Quickly now, the bag!'' ''Al: The bag...'' ''Ab: Take the hammer and a stake out!'' ''Al: Hammer and stake.'' ''Ab: First, quickly, the Count.'' ''Al: The Count.'' ''Ab: Now you put the peg...'' ''Al: ... between the sixth and the seventh...'' ''Ab: Ribs!'' ''Al: Ribs!'' ''Ab: Right, Hurry up! But not so! Watch it! Look out, you fool, the other way around. Come on. One, two, three! Dammit, three! Three!'' ''Al: I can't do it'' ''Ab: Mutiny! Are you not ashamed of yourself?'' ''Al: Yes, but I can't do it that way.'' ''Ab: Mercy! It makes no sense to you. Come up again! Sheesh, you have to do everything yourself!'' It's a pity that today's youth, lax and effeminate, have no guts. They're no longer able to act together when everything is at stake. Come up and pull me up again. Don't dally! Are you dreaming again or what? Do you think it's fun to hang around forever? There's one thing I must say to you, my boy: In theory, you're pretty good, but in practice your strength is in short supply. Yes, at least help me get up, lout! ''Al: Ah, Professor.'' ''Ab: We march back. We look for another way to stop them. You'll still need to practice a lot to follow in my footsteps if you ever can; today was really an embarrassment for you. Unfortunately, that is what I must tell you.'' Translation table __FORCETOC__